Travel Playlist
by Lyllian C.K
Summary: Rogue, Evan, Kurt and Kitty go on a road trip all summer by themselves. Comedy, drama and romance ensue. Inspired by a playlist I made for traveling and my plans for summer before my junior year at high school. LOL no stealing! Kurrty, Revan! xoxoLyllian
1. The Great Escape

Listening to music, I made a travel play list and I got totally inspired. Hope you like!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Escape by Boys like Girls

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One!" The students in Kitty and Rogue's last class of the day counted off as they stared at the little red second hand. The bell rang and everyone threw their papers in the air. Kitty was surrounded by girls and guys wishing her a good summer as she made her way out the door, doing last minute yearbook signing. Rogue broke through the crowd and waited for her best friend by the lockers.

"Love you too! See ya next year!" Kitty called a final goodbye and Rogue grabbed her wrist with a gloved hand.

"Come on Kitty! The guys are waitin!" The Goth said as she tugged Kitty through the streaming students. Kitty laughed and waved to her friends as she passed them.

"Ohmygod Rogue I can't believe we're gonna be juniors!" Kitty squealed. Rogue rolled her eyes and smiled at the excited girl.

"Well right now I'm just excited to get out of here," she replied. They hurried down the front steps of Bayville High and ran to where Kurt Wagner and Evan Daniels were waiting for them in Kurt's blue convertible. Evan was in the backseat and Kurt honked the horn, urging the girl's to hurry.

"Dude, vat took you so long?" Kurt asked as the girls jumped in.

"Sorry Kurt. Kitty has a large fan base ya know," Rogue replied, buckling in next to Evan. Kitty strapped herself in and laughed.

"It's not my fault!" she insisted as Kurt revved the engine and they sped off. Kurt lowered the top and turned the radio on up loud. 'The great escape' by Boys likes Girls thundered out with its opening bars.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All belongings in shopping carts_

_Goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with an empty sound_

_We can make it right_

The four mutants laughed and enjoyed the wind and the sun as they sped towards home.

_Throw it away, forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_And we won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

Kitty started singing along and the other three joined in on the chorus, each singing as loud as they could, creating a jumbled, beautiful but disastrous harmony. They burst into laughter and Evan threw his hands in the air.

"Woo hoo! Freedom here we come!" He shouted.

"Huzzah!" Shouted Kitty.

"Huzzah!" Kurt echoed. They looked at Rogue who gave a smile and shrugged.

"HUZZAH!" She yelled as they passed the snobs from their school. The cheerleaders in the expensive car stared at the vintage convertible, at Rogue as she laughed, letting go of everything. The three mutants stared back at the snobs and after a moment, Kurt flicked off his hologram for a mere two and a half seconds.

"Boo!" He yelled and slammed on the gas as the light turned green. One of the cheerleaders fainted and the others just stared. The mutants were crying with laughter.

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think its just cause we're young_

_The world feels so alive_

"Oh my god my ribs," Kitty gasped for air, clutching her sides.

"You look awful," Evan choked out, pointing at Rogue. Her Gothic makeup was streaking down the sides of her face as tears of laughter poured from her dark green eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror and cracked up all over again.

"Oh mah God Ah do!" She screamed.

"School's out!" Kurt yelled.

"Scream and shout!" Kitty added. People on the sidewalk stared as the teens drove past, most likely over the speed limit.

_Throw it away forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_And we won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

"Kurt where are we?" Kitty managed as she calmed down.

"We're taking the scenic route!" He shouted back.

_All of the wasted time_

_Hours that were left behind_

_Answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight_

The teens calmed down and sang along, not asking Kurt where they were or where they were going. The teens were all extremely close and they were family to one another. Kurt and Rogue were literally related.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

Kurt turned a corner and looked up at the mirror between the driver's seat and the passenger seat back at Evan. Evan gave him a thumbs up. Kitty shot Kurt a look and he shrugged and grinned mischievously.

_Throw it away forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a words they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight._


	2. Me Vs The World

As the song ended, Kurt pulled into a lot. Covered in RV's. A man wearing khaki pants and a polo shirt walked up to the car. His name tag read Dillon.

"Can I help you kids?" He asked warily.

"Yes. Mein name is Kurt Vagner. I called earlier and reserved one of your best," Kurt replied, a serious look on his face. Dillon nodded.

"Ah yes, mister Wagner. If you and your friends would follow me, I have your carriage awaiting you," Dillon said and Kurt parked.

"Say, I know where I've seen you before! You kids were on TV! You're mutants right?" Dillon asked. Kitty nodded.

"Well shucks kids, I don't know what's wrong with some folks in this town, cause you guys don't seem all that bad! I'm not one of those weird mutant obsessive people or nothing, but I think what you guys do is pretty neat!" Dillon exclaimed. The mutants instantly relaxed.

"Than you vould not mind if I escorted the ladies back home? This is a surprise for them you see; they have not packed yet," Kurt explained, gesturing to Kitty and Rogue.

"Sure thing go ahead," Dillon nodded. Kurt smiled and Kitty got out of the car. Wrapping an arm securely around her waist, they vanished with a bamf and a puff of sulfur. Dillon coughed and grinned at Rogue and Evan.

"He do that often?" "Too much sir. Too much."

Kurt reappeared and took Rogue home too, leaving her in her room with Kitty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked Rogue as Kurt bamfed out of the room and back to wherever it was he and Evan were. Rogue shrugged.

"Kurt said something bout packing didn't he? So let's do that!" Rogue said, heading towards her wardrobe.

"Oooo packing montage!" Kitty squealed.

"What?" Rogue asked, looking at the girl strangely.

"You know, where the characters in the movie pack before the song is over!" Kitty said as she bounced over excitedly to the 6 disc CD player. Pressing shuffle disc and play, "Me vs. The World" by the Halo Friendlies blasted into the room. Kitty grinned at Rogue and flew to her wardrobe in a hurry.

_Hey boys, hey girls, hey anybody who will listen to me_

_In case you haven't noticed, its just_

_Me against the world today._

_I fell out of the bed and landed in the worst mood_

_With that stupid alarm clock screaming at me from across the room_

Kitty and Rogue bobbed their heads in time with the beat. Rogue was just grabbing clothes and throwing them on her bed while Kitty was carefully sorting through her clothes, weighing each outfit against one another. She glanced at her friend across the room when she had an idea and grinned evilly.

_I'm trying to be nice_

_I'm trying to be reasonable_

_But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be_

_If you're looking for that nice girl from the day before_

_Don't bother she don't live here anymore_

"So you like Evan huh?" Kitty called over the music. Rogue had been mouthing the words along as she grabbed clothes.

"Yeah. He's cute an smart an funny an he's really nice to meh. Ah just can't seem to--hey wait a minute!" But it was too little too late. Kitty just grinned at the look of pure fury, shock and a little bit of awe.

_Cause it's me against the world_

_(Oh what a stupid day)_

_Yeah it's me against the world_

_(Just stay out of my way)_

_And in case you haven't noticed_

_And incase you haven't heard_

_It's just me against the world_

_And the world is winning_

"Kitty! That's so not okay!" Rogue shouted. Kitty laughed at her (or with her whatever way you want to put it).

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Oh Jean so owes me twenty bucks!" Kitty giggled. Rogue blushed and turned back to her closet, only to find it empty. She stormed over to her bed, but not before smacking Kitty upside the head for her sneak attack, and started rolling things up into tiny little balls of cloth and shoving them in.

_You should have let me stay in bed_

_I've got this pounding in my head_

_No nothings okay_

_Would you stay out of my face today?_

_I'm slamming doors, I'm slamming phones down_

_Watch out boy for this temper tantrum_

_Stay out of my way_

_Cause if you don't you will be scared away_

Rogue finished rolling and shoving and zipped and buckled her suitcase together with ease. She marched back over to her wardrobe and slammed it shut. Her phone rang, mixing 'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked with the angry rock music the girls were packing to.

"What Evan?" She snapped into the phone. Kitty couldn't hear Evan's response, but Rogue was very clearly audible.

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"Why?" "Oh. Okay."

"Alright!"

"God Evan fine!" And with that she flipped the phone shut so fast it made a loud WHACK sound. Rogue just groaned and stormed to the bathroom to wash her face; her makeup looked like a swirled Gothic painting of mixed up colors.

_I'm trying to be nice_

_I'm trying to be reasonable_

_But its oh so hard when I don't wanna be_

_If you're looking for that nice girl from the day before_

_Don't bother she don't live here anymore_

Kitty sang along, rather loudly and with a wavering pitch, and Rogue was surprised that she knew the lyrics that well.

_Cause its me against the world_

_(Oh what a stupid day)_

_Yeah its me against the world_

_(just stay out of my way)_

_And in case you haven't noticed_

_And incase you haven't heard_

_It's just me against the world_

_And the world is winning_

Kitty rolled her clothes like Rogue had done (as soon as she finished picking her clothes that is) and bounced into the girl's shared bathroom in anticipation of what was ahead. She looked at Rogue, who was actually quite pretty when she wasn't painted in white and dark colors.

"So what was Evan calling about?" Kitty asked innocently. Rogue shot her a look.

"He just wanted to ask if we thought having a fridge would be a good thing and that we wanted the top bunk or the bottom. And no, I don't know why. He wouldn't tell me. Then he kept going on and on about how much we were going to love their surprise," Rogue pulled out a travel bag for her hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste and some makeup. Kitty's bag was a freaking smaller suitcase. Or at least that's what it looked like to Rogue.

_I'm gonna be impossible_

_I'm gonna tell you I'm seeing red_

_I'm gonna be impossible_

_I'm gonna tell you I'm seeing red_

_I'm gonna be impossible_

_I'm gonna tell you I'm seeing red_

_I'm gonna make you believe what I said_

_I'm gonna make you_

Kitty was packing all sorts of things; wash cloths, shampoo, conditioner, detangler, a comb, two hairbrushes, toothpaste, a toothbrush, floss, a curler, a spray bottle, a straightener, a Venus razor and refills, and she had a small zipper container for all of her makeup. It made Rogue dizzy to just watch her pack.

"Can I do your makeup?" Kitty asked suddenly.

"What? Um, okay, sure. I guess," Rogue answered carefully. Kitty guided her to the toilet and sat her down on the closed lid. After a few commands and swipes and pokes and apologies, Rogue was finally allowed to see herself.

_cause it's me against the world_

_(oh what a stupid day)_

_Yeah its me against the world_

_(just stay out of my way)_

_And in case you haven't noticed_

_And in case you haven't heard_

_It's me against the world_

_And the world is winning._


	3. I wanna be sedated

"Dude are you sure they'll like it?" Evan asked, uncertain as he climbed into the RV that Dillon had brought them to. It was pretty sweet looking. It was plain on the outside, like every other RV Evan had ever seen (but bigger), but on the inside, it was pretty modern.

There were two queen sized beds in bunk bed format, one over the other on the far side. He walked over and sat on the lower bunk. The mattress was nice and soft but firm. There was one big window with a square table for four in front of it. There was a whole kitchen set up, with a fridge and a microwave and a coffee maker. In the cupboards Evan found a blender and some mixing bowls. In the drawers were enough silverware for everyone, plates, bowls, glasses and measuring utensils for baking--should they do any. There was also a dishwasher.

"Ja they vill!" Kurt exclaimed, sitting down at one of the dining chairs.

The RV was huge. It was one of those nice ones where you could drive inside the RV rather than hook it up to a truck. There was a bathroom with a shower and hot water, a sink, and a big mirror with a cupboard behind it. There were some drawers to, for towels and such. There was a panel in the wall, and Evan walked over and pushed a button next to it. The panel split in half and shrank back into the walls. It revealed a TV and a remote. The TV wasn't big, but it was fairly sized. Looking around the RV from where he was standing, Evan could see a surround sound stereo system.

"I did good, no?" Kurt asked smugly from his seat. Evan looked at his friend and nodded.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Kurt cried and headed out the door. He said something to Dillon, who smiled at him and handed him a small zipped bag. Kurt stuck his head back into the RV.

"You have your license right?" He asked Evan. Evan nodded. Kurt threw something at him. Evan caught it. A key for the RV.

"There are four of them. You drive," he commanded and he was back out the door. Evan grinned and buckled himself into the driver's seat. He inserted the key and the RV started up with a quiet hum. Turning on the stereo system, he picked a random radio station at the start of a song.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Nothing to do, no where to go, oh_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Just get me to the airport and put me on a plane_

_Hurry, hurry, hurry before I go insane_

_I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain_

_Oh no oh oh oh oh_

Evan drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he followed Kurt. His thoughts drifted off to the trip ahead. Taking the girls on a cross country trip was an excellent idea.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Nothing to do, no where I'm gonna go, oh_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Just put me in a wheelchair, get me on a plane_

_Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane_

_I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain_

_Oh no oh oh oh oh_

His thoughts took another turn to Rogue. The Goth was a year younger than he was, a freshman to be sophomore. She was beautiful. She haunted his dreams; her accent, her emerald eyes, two-toned hair. Her little smiles and dark beauty. Evan loved to make her smile.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Nothing to do nowhere to go, oh_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Just put me in a wheelchair, get me to the show_

_Hurry, hurry, hurry before I go loco_

_I can't control my fingers, I can't control my toes._

_Oh no oh oh oh oh_

Evan pressed three, Rogue's speed dial number.

"Hey Rogue."

"I was wondering if you guys wanted the top bunk or the bottom bunk."

"Because."

"Oh, pack towels please. Kurt and I forgot. Two for each of us please."

"You guys are so gonna love your surprise! It's totally--what?"

"yeah yeah. But really, you guys are gonna--"

Rogue hung up with a huff.

"Good bye to you too," Evan grumbled.

_Bamp bamp, ba bamp, ba bamp bamp, ba bamp_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Bamp bamp, ba bamp, ba bamp bamp, ba bamp_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Bamp bamp, ba bamp, ba bamp bamp, ba bamp_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Bamp bamp, ba bamp, ba bamp bamp, ba bamp_

_I wanna be _


	4. Breakaway

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of a could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

"COME ON ROGUE THE BOYS ARE HERE!" Kitty shouted down the hall. Rogue took one last look at herself, at her room and left. Her green suitcase rolled behind her over the hardwood floors of the hallway. She wasn't entirely sure about what might happen, but this wasn't the first time she didn't know what to expect.

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed_

_I could breakaway_

Jean stepped out of her room as Rogue went past.

"Rogue where are you going? Stop! Listen to me! Where are you going!? Does the Professor know what you're doing? Why are you running away?" Jean called. Rogue ignored the red head. Ever since Rogue had arrived here, Jean had been nothing but bossy and fake. But Jean was headed off to college with Scott this fall; she wouldn't be around anymore.

"Rogue I said stop!" Rogue froze and turned around. She walked right up to Jean until their faces were inches apart.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

"You say a lot of things Jean. And Ah personally am sick of it. Ah don't know about the rest of the students here, but Ah think I speak for all of us when Ah say that there are loads of things Ah'd like to get off my chest before Ah leave for who knows where and what. You need to get whatever stick it is you have up you're perfect little arse out, get the hell out of mah business and get your own freaking life," Rogue snarled. Jean was shocked. No one dared to speak to her like that! She knew they all thought it, but no one ever said anything.

"Ah'm leaving today Jean. Ah don't know where Ah'm going, Ah don't know when Ah'm comin back. Ah might never come back. But Ah do know this; you have been the biggest annoyance since Ah got here. Mah saving grace were my friends. So now, for the last time hopefully, goodbye Jean Grey," Rogue finished. Turning on the heel of her combat boot, she grabbed her suitcase and marched proudly down the hallway. The other mutants who had heard Rogue's shouting cheered for her as Jean sank to the ground and watched as Rogue pushed open the glass front door and walked out of the mansion, out of Jean's shadow and into the sunlight.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change _

_And breakaway_

"Hey Squirt!" Logan called. Rogue turned to her friend and father-like figure. She gave him a grin. He jogged up to her.

"Good luck wherever it is you're going," Logan grunted and put something in her hand. Rogue tightened her fist around it.

"Thank you Logan," she said and turned to go.

"Wait," Logan stopped her again. She paused. He came up behind her and patted her on the back.

"You look different. You should wear your makeup like that more often. We'll miss you," Logan told her. Rogue grinned and turned, flinging her arms around his broad shoulders and gave him a hug.

"You aren't goin all soft on meh now are yah Logan?" She asked jokingly. Logan gave her a grin and gave her a small push towards her suitcase.

"Go on now, you're friends are waiting," he said and waved to her as she ran down the driveway.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Far away_

_And breakaway_

Rogue rushed down the driveway and when she got to the gate's, she gaped at the monstrosity of an RV that blocked them. Kitty's head appeared out of the back end and she grinned at her.

"Come on silly goose! We're all waiting on you!" The brunette said teasingly and disappeared. Rogue grinned excitedly and hurried around to the side of the RV.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Kurt was waiting for her, a hatch open on the side of the RV. He grinned and took her suitcase and tossed it underneath into the hatch.

"You look marvelous mein Schwester," he said and gave her a quick hug before she hurried into the RV. Evan was sitting at the wheel and he gaped when she bounded up the four steps.

"Rogue, you look, you look, wow," was all he could say. Rogue blushed and remembered what Kitty had done.

Her best friend had forced her into a dark green gingham sundress with black tulle underneath. She had handed her a pair of tough looking yet feminine motorcycle gloves. Rogue had insisted that she was allowed to wear her combat boots rather than the ballet flats Kitty had dug out. Her Gothic makeup was replaced with brown eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, sheer lip gloss and her cheeks were painted with a liquid kind of blush. Kitty had said it was supposed to look like that sexy flush you get after a good rock concert. And it did.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

"Marie," Rogue corrected. "My name is Marie." Evan simply nodded and Rogue--Marie now--hurried past the front of the bus and took in the rest of it.

"Wow. You guys outdid yourselves," she complimented as she explored the enormous RV.

"So where are we going Evan?" Kitty asked as a slam came from outside and Kurt hopped on the bus.

"Mein liebe Katzchen, vherever the good road takes us!" Kurt answered gleefully, shutting the door behind him.

"Lets get this show on the road!" Evan called out and honked the horn three times. The other three shouted in agreement.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

Marie sat down at the table by the panoramic window and watched as Xavier's Institute disappeared from view. She grinned as Kitty tapped her gloved hand. The girl's exchanged a look and they smiled at each other.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though its not easy to tell you good bye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Kitty took hold of Rogue's wrist and the two girl's phased through the roof of the RV and sat with their heads sticking out, the wind blowing their hair all around and watched as their home vanished over the horizon. Rogue squeezed Kitty's hand, which squeezed right back. It was a little hard to say goodbye, especially when they weren't sure when they would be back. If they would be back.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

"_This is a risk isn't it Kitty?" Rogue asked suddenly._

"_Yeah. Yeah it is," the girl replied._

"_Lets dive into it head first."_

"_No cold feet."_

"_None whatsoever," Rogue agreed._

"_Sounds good."_

_And the two girls dipped back into the RV, back into the biggest adventure either one had been on since joining the X-Men._


	5. Fly with me

_**It took them a few hours to get to the beach, but soon enough they cruising down the East Coast. Kurt was taking his turn at the wheel. The girl's were playing cards at the table, and Evan was flipping through channels and finally stopped on a channel that played music videos non stop 24/7. 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson was playing its last few bars before transitioning into an upbeat piano.**_

_**If time was still, the sun, would never never find us**_

_**We could light up the sky tonight**_

_**I would see the world through your eyes**_

_**And leave it all behind**_

**Evan groaned as the Jonas Brothers took over the screen but left the channel alone. **

"**Vhat to you guys say to a stop at the beach?" Kurt called from the wheel. They had been driving for a while, and it was almost dinner time; no one would be at the beach. **

"**Sure sounds fun!" Kitty called back to him. Kurt cruised around and found a spot with a stretch of empty beach and nice waves.**

_**If it's you and me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now I'd be alright**_

_**Be alright**_

**The teens took turns changing in the bathroom and Kurt drove them with expertise down onto the sand. Opening the door, they burst out and the music from the TV was cranked up by a dancing Kitty and it blasted from some outdoor speakers that could be turned on and off and were craftily hidden all around the exterior of the RV.**

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadows**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me?**_

_**Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now**_

**Setting up a beach umbrella and large two person towels were spread out, sun block applied and slicked on, the teens headed towards the water. Evan grabbed a surfboard from underneath the RV and carried it out deep into the water. **

_**Now the past has come alive and given meaning**_

_**And a reason**_

_**To give all I can**_

_**To believe once again**_

**Kurt did a very poor cannonball into the water off of the RV. He coughed as a small wave crashed over him, soaking his thoroughly.**

"**Good thing the Professor made me a waterproof image inducer!" He joked and held up his right wrist where, in fact, a water proof image inducer was strapped to. Kitty grinned.**

"**yeah good thing. Otherwise I couldn't do this!" She cried before dumping a bucket of salt water onto Kurt's head. His indigo hair was matted to his face and he grinned evilly and tackled Kitty into an oncoming wave. **

"**Ah! Kurt!" She cried as she went under. Kurt laughed at her in victory but that was before she grabbed his ankle and pulled him under. The water was up to their waists now.**

_**If it's you and me forever, if its you and me right now**_

_**I'd be alright, be alright.**_

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadows**_

_**Peter pan and wendy turned out fine.**_

_**So won't you fly with me?**_

**Rogue hung back, sitting under the umbrella on the towels, her knees drawn up to her chin. She watched her friends playing in the water and gave a small sad smile. She didn't notice Evan jogging up the sand to where she sat alone.**

"**Hey Marie, whats up?" He asked her, shaking the sand off his feet and plopping down next to her. She looked at him. He was gorgeous. His blond hair was slightly grown out now, still short though, but there wasn't a strip of no hair running around his head like there used to be.**

"**Nothing much. It's just that, Ah've always called Xavier's Institute home for so long, its strange to not know when I'll be back. Or if I'll go back. Maybe I'll just have you guys drop me off somewhere along the way and I'll settle down in the woods by myself," Marie sighed and hugged her knees tighter. Evan put an arm around her gently; her shoulders were covered with a light weight scarf. **

_**Maybe you were just afraid**_

_**Knowing you were miles away**_

_**From the place you needed to be**_

_**And that's right here with me**_

"**Now why would you live alone Marie?" Evan asked gently. Marie turned to him with her gorgeous green eyes.**

"**Think about it Evan! Ah can't get married, Ah can't have children! Ah'll can't even have a serious relationship right now! Not with out hurting the ones Ah love the most!" Marie cried and lowered her head.**

"**Ah can't do anything. Ah might as well live by myself," she murmured to her knees. Evan raised her head with something soft. Marie met his steady gaze to see he was holding her chin with a soft pine green cloth. **

"**Marie, when are you gonna finally understand that you are surrounded by people who love you? We will always love you, no matter what you do," Evan said firmly. Marie could tell that by 'we' he meant 'me' and 'I'. She smiled at him and he took her see-through gloved hand. Kitty had given her some elegant gloves that were see through so she could wear them in the water so her others wouldn't get soaked. **

_**It's you and me forever**_

_**It's you and me right now**_

_**That'd be alright**_

**Evan lead her to the water, but not before pulling a pair of gloves identical to the ones Marie wore from a bag. Marie sat on top of the surfboard Evan had brought with them and Evan swung on behind her and he paddled them out into the cold Atlantic. When they had gotten out far enough, Evan turned them around as a big wave came up behind them. He stood up as the wave picked them up and offered a gloved hand to Marie and he helped her up. As they rode the wave together, Evan held her exposed waist gingerly and she laughed in sheer terror and delight as the wave folded over them and they glided through the tube.**

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadows**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me? **_**"Evan!" Marie shrieked as they glided out of the tube.**

_**If it's you and me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now I'd be alright**_

_**Be alright**_

**Evan laughed and grabbed Marie's waist tightly and they fell into the ocean together.**

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadows**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?**_

_**The two teens returned to the beach where Kurt and Kitty were watching them in amusement. **_

"_**Oh my god Evan, that was ahmazing! I felt like I was flying!" Marie exclaimed as they reached the towels and joined Kitty and Kurt.**_

"_**I'm glad you enjoyed yourself my lady," Evan said, bowing and wiping himself dry with a big fluffy beach towel. The friends laughed and packed up and went back to the RV, onward to their next adventure. **_


	6. Better Together

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I know in the first chapter I told you guys who was singing and in the second and third it was in there and the last two chapters it was kinda obvious, but I'm gonna list it out just so we're all on the same page for the sake of my sanity and need for balance. That and I'm gonna list the tracks to the 'Playlist' every few chapters for the heck of it. PS, I say side vision because I can't spell what it actually is.**

**1. The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls**

**2. Me vs. The World by The Halo Friendlies**

**3. I Wanna Be Sedated by The Ramones**

**4. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

**5. Fly with Me by Jonas Brothers**

**6 (this chapter). Better Together by Jack Johnson**

**XOXO,**

**Lyllian C.K**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun had set, the moon was in the sky and the teens were all seated around a blazing fire. Kurt had collected all the wood and they had had their first dinner away from home around the fire. They were silent, each thinking their own thoughts. Kitty sat with her head tilted all the way back, staring at the stars. She hadn't seen them for a while, living near New York with all of it's light pollution and all. Kurt was staring into the fire. Starting it had made him nervous, bringing back bad memories from his childhood. He shook them off though. Evan was seemingly spacing out but was really watching Marie with his side vision.Marie herself was looking out at the dark Atlantic.

_There's no combination of words that I could put on the back of a postcard_

_No song that I can sing but I can try for your heart_

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_

_Like a shoe-box of photographs with sepia-toned lovin'_

_Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart_

Kurt looked over at Kitty as she started singing quietly. She had completely forgotten where they were and that her friends were sitting there with her.

_Why are we here and where do we go_

_And how come we're so hard_

_It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving _

_I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together_

Marie joined Kitty in her soft singing that had grown a little louder. Evan started tapping out the rhythm on his knees with his fingers. Kurt added a deep bass to the chorus

_Mmm, It's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, we'll look at them stars when we're together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

Kitty lowered her head and looked at her friends. They all shared a smile and continued in their little song.

_And all of these moments_

_Just might find their way into my dreams tonight_

_But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings_

_Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see_

_That they'll be gone too, too many things I have to do_

The friends were swaying back and forth and Kurt stood and offered Kitty a hand and pulled her up and the two started dancing behind one of the logs they were using as seats. Rogue took over for the rest of the song and let her best friend enjoy dancing with her crush.

_But if all of these dreams_

_might find their way into my day-to-day scene_

_I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between_

_With only two, just me and you not so many things we got to do_

_or places we got to be, we'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

Kurt twirled Kitty around and gently placed a hand on her slim waist. Kitty blushed and wrapped her arms around Kurt's shoulders. Rogue smiled and looked over at Evan, who grinned at her and placed a dark hand over her pale one. Rogue grinned and kept singing, Kurt and Kitty joining in softly so that Evan and Rogue couldn't hear them.

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, we're somewhere in between together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

The fire was dying down and as a breeze from the ocean blew over the small group, Marie shivered. Evan noticed and put an arm around her gently, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

_I believe in memories they look so pretty when I sleep_

_and when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_But there is not enough time, and there is no, no song that I could sing_

_And there is no combination of words I could say_

_But I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together _


	7. Author's note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Author's Note: Hey all you readers who are reading this! I hope you've enjoyed the past six chapters please review! I've got a couple things to say before I go on with the story. Actually, they're things I wanted to ask of you, the readers. I want you guys to know that I'm having some writer's block with the story right now; I don't know where to send the four of them and what they'll do or what song. So if you have an ideas/requests, PM them to me and I will do what I can (credit will be given). Thanks so much and let me know!

XOXO,

Lyllian C.K


	8. Beautiful Disaster

**Since I have no knowledge of what the east coast looks like other than my week long experience over there, I am simply making it up as I go. So if they're on the road more often than not or stopping in non-descriptent places that might not exist, its cause I made them up cause I don't know what that part of the country is like. If you have any suggestions or requests as to song, location and actions, please tell me.**

**XOXO,**

**Lyllian C.K**

**Track Seven. Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kitty watched as the trees blended together into a whirlwind of shades of green and golden-yellow green outside the window as they sped down away from the coast. A sign that read welcome to…… blurred past. They drove through a small town that Kitty didn't know was there, wherever there was, and soon enough a Thank you for coming to…..blurred past. Evan was at the wheel, Rogue was taking a nap and Kurt was….doing whatever it was Kurt did.

Bamf.

"AHH! Kurt! Don't do that!" Kitty shouted in surprise as her best friend appeared out of no where.

"Relax Kitty. I'm sorry I scared you," Kurt said, a little bit of sadness in his eyes. He was remembering when they had first met. Kitty had been terrified of him.

"No, Kurt, you just surprised me that's all. I'm not scared of you," Kitty said. Kurt looked at her with deep blue, and underneath the hologram, gold eyes.

"Are you sure Keety?" He asked, his German accent coming on thick. Kitty nodded, holding his steady gaze. He leaned in and for a minute Kitty thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he moved his hands quickly and started tickling her. She screeched with laughter and fell off the chair. As suddenly as he had started, he stopped. Kitty squirmed for a minute and her laughter died down. She opened her eyes and found herself staring up at Kurt, their faces inches apart. Kitty blushed, remembering the dance they had shared on the beach a few days ago. Kurt turned a visible shade of purple under his hologramed cream skin. He was obviously thinking the same thing.

The two teens remained perfectly still, Kurt with his strong arms on either side of Kitty, pinning her to the floor, his knees on either side of her knees. They held each other's gaze and suddenly, Kurt's image inducer timed out and he flickered back to his natural state of being.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_But more heaven than a heart could hold_

Kurt's tail--which seemed to own a mind of its own most of the time--wrapped itself around Kitty's waist and pulled her closer to Kurt. Kitty didn't fight him, she seemed to Kurt to be either completely exhausted from the tickle attack or she was pushing herself with his tail. When their noses were almost touching, Evan shouted for Kurt. Kurt, reluctantly, bamfed to the front of the RV. Kitty dropped back to the floor the three inches that Kurt's tail had been holding her up.

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_It just ain't right_

**He was going to kiss me**, was Kitty's first thought as she climbed back into her chair. **I was going to let him kiss me**, it dawned on her as she looked back out the window.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful,_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

Someone sat down across from Kitty, and she didn't dare look to see who it was incase her face gave away everything she was thinking.

"Look Kitty, I know you're probably mad at me for interrupting, but really, on the floor of an RV is not the place for you and the Elf to finally get together," Evan's familiar voice said. Kitty blushed and looked across at him. He had a serious expression on his face.

"We're driving into some country side tonight, and Marie and I were thinking that you and Kurt could do some star gazing on the roof when we find a place to pull over for the night. You know how much Kurt loves astronomy," Evan continued. A muffled sound came from Marie and Kitty's bed where a Marie shaped lump shifted at her name. Kitty nodded. Evan placed a dark cocoa hand on top of Kitty's slim pale ones.

"The Fuzzy Dude is my best friend. He's been chasing after you for who knows how long. Don't screw this up," Evan warned. Kitty smiled understandingly and nodded as she stood.

"Sounds good. Hey Evan? You're doing a good job with Marie. I think she's about to cave in. She does like you, she's just not very good at expressing her feelings, ya know, cause of the whole touching thing," Kitty said. Evan nodded and looked out the window.

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

Kitty sat herself down in a far corner of the RV and thought about Kurt and considered every moment they had been together. She had some thinking to do. She had to make sure to get this right.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight_

The sun had long set before the teens found a place in a deserted field with no house in sight to pull over. Kurt skillfully parked the RV at the top of a grassy hill that overlooked a swooping valley lined with hills. The smell of wildflowers filled the air and settle around the teens. Kitty looked over her shoulder, making eye contact with Kurt before slipping out of the RV and up a ladder on the side of the vehicle that lead to the roof. Kurt had, naturally, beat her there.

"What do you want to talk about Keety?" He asked, patting the spot next to him. She catiously lowered herself onto the cold metal.

"I want you to show me some constellations, that's all," Kitty answered.

"Uh huh. We'll do that, but than we are talking," Kurt answered and laid down on the roof and started pointing out stars and shapes to Kitty as she laid down next to him, her wavy brown hair loose and fanned out around her.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Kitty shivered against her will as a second breeze seemed to blow right through her. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chin, as though to keep herself warm. Kurt sat up and draped an arm around her, his image inducer having gone off earlier. Kitty involuntarily leaned into his warmth.

"Now what did you want to talk about mein Katzchen?" Kurt asked. Kitty just looked at him with nervous blue eyes.

"I, well, earlier," she began. Kurt's tail was wrapped around her waist again and pulled her in closer. Noses barely touching, Kitty trailed off uncertainly. Than came something that could be described as either a huge mistake, or simply a milestone in their growing relationship. Kurt pulled back from the gentle kiss.

"Pardon mein tail, Katzchen. It has a mind of its own," Kurt said mischievously. Kitty grinned and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss.

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_So long_

When the kiss was done, Kitty pulled back than snuggled into Kurt. She had never realized how strong and well formed his muscles were. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and held her close to him tightly.

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end, he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_But still he's more than I can take_

"Keety?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Vhat about Lance?"

"What about that jerk?" Kitty objected, sitting up.

"Vell, I thought you vere, like, vith him," Kurt said softly, sadness filling his golden eyes.

"He broke up with me on the last day of school," Kitty replied.

"Oh. Vell than, I guess that's a good thing." "Why?" "Cause than I can do this," Kurt leaned forward and kissed Kitty again. "Vith no fear that he vill beat me up."

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

"Keety?"

"Mm hmm?" Kitty replied from where her head was buried into Kurt's chest.

"I love you."

Kitty raised her head and looked up at Kurt.

_And if I could hold on, through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that Fuzzy," Kitty replied. Kurt grinned and bent down for another kiss. Kitty leaned up to meet him, and their lips collided in a passionate, yet gentle and sweet kiss.

_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_Beautiful_

_(beautiful disaster)_

_Beautiful disaster_


	9. Am i ready for love?

**AN: I don't own x men evolution. Darn. I do own this story and the plot, but that's it. I own none of the songs either. Except the copies on my iPod cause I own my iPod. So there.**

**(This is what was going on while Kitty and Kurt were on the roof) The popcorn makings used in this story is my own recipe, you can use it, but no one can do it exactly how I do. You want the recipe, PM me.**

**Track Eight. Am I Ready for Love by Taylor Swift**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Sometimes I wonder how its gonna feel_

_Will my first love be true and real?_

_Will I be ready when my heart starts to fall?_

_What will I do when my love comes to call?_

Marie and Evan watched as Kitty left the RV and the smell of sulfur filled said RV as Kurt beat her up there. There were two small thuds as the pair laid back on the roof. Evan shook his head and flashed Marie a grin.

"It's about time, don't you think?" He asked her, breaking the silence. She simply nodded, not knowing what to do. She figured that Kitty and Kurt would be up there for a while; they had some thigns to talk about. Meanwhile, she was alone with Evan. And she wasn't sure what would happen. Or if she would be ready for it. She was sitting on the edge of the top bunk that she and Kitty shared, long pale legs dangling over the edge. Her combat boots were off, legs and feet bare. Evan was careful as he hoisted himself up next to her.

"Listen, Marie, I, I need to talk to you," Evan started, looking at his hand in his lap. Marie didn't look at him, anywhere but at him.

"Ya wanna watch a movie?" She asked suddenly, jumping down from the bed. She was nervous. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Evan like she had hurt Cody.

_And my daddy tells me I light up his world_

_Everyday he says, "Darlin' you're my best girl"._

_He tried to teach me from the very start_

_The meaning of love so no one breaks my heart_

Evan nodded and jumped down and joined her on a couch next to the table. He sat as far away from her as possible, thinking that this was what she wanted. She popped a movie in and sat down next to him. As in, right next to him. She pulled a blanket that was draped over the couch and wrapped it around herself, so she was covered in fabric. Before the movie started, Evan popped some popcorn, making it special by melting butter and putting in some seasonings. He dimmed the lights as the menu came up. It was a DVD adaptation of "Breakfast at Tiffany's". Evan looked at Marie and raised his eyebrows.

"Tiffany's? Really? You struck me as a more independent/indie film kind of girl," he commented as Marie pressed play.

"You can't go wrong with a classic. Especially Audrey Hepburn. Now shut up an pass the corn," Marie retorted playfully and took the bowl with gloved hands. They sat in comfortable dark silence and watched the plot lay itself out.

_Will my love come in a ball of fire?_

_Will it be filled with hope and desire?_

_Will my love come in the pouring rain?_

_Am I ready for the joy?_

_Am I ready for the pain?_

_Am I ready for the boy?_

_Am I ready for love?_

The movie had come to the part where Holly was sitting in her apartment window singing "Moon River". Evan turned to face Marie and studied her profile. Her face was clear of makeup, and her perfect natural pink lips were mouthing the words along with the actress. He looked away as Marie looked up at him. A corner of her lip twitched up and she studied his profile in turn. He really had grown into a handsome young man. As Holly and the man who loved her bid her goodnight, Marie sighed and rested her head against Evan's shoulder. He looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. Evan, having never seen the movie before, was practically on the edge of the couch, cheering for the characters who so obviously loved each other.

_I know I'm not a little girl anymore_

_Cause I'm feeling things I've never felt before_

_Sweet sensations and anticipations_

_Causing commotion to my emotions_

_And I hear the words Daddy used to say to me_

_He said be true to yourself and let your spirit be free_

_And love will find you one way or another_

_Be good to yourself and be good to each other_

The credits rolled, but rather than turn the lights back on and turn the TV off, Evan got up and put in another movie. Without letting Marie see the screen, he put in "Love, Actually". He grinned at Marie, her eyebrows raised.

"Really? I never would have guessed you have a thing for romance movies," she said as he took his spot next to her, a fresh bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Nah, it's more Aunty O. But I do want to talk to you about something, and I never really pay attention to this movie anyway, so I figured why not," Evan said, shrugging. He shoved a handful of his special popcorn into his mouth.

"Okay than, Ah'm listening. What do ya want ta talk ta meh about?" Marie asked, pausing the barely begun movie and turning to face him, adjusting the blanket carefully.

"I just want you to know that, I really like you," Evan told her. Marie thought over this carefully.

"Well, thanks Ah like you too. You're a good friend," Marie replied.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Well what do ya mean than?"

"I mean that I like you. More than a friend."

"You mean like, like."

"Love, actually." Evan said before pulling Marie into an embrace. Marie tensed, but remembered the blanket draped around her. She gently wrapped her long arms around his back. She relaxed as he gave her a gentle squeeze and held her closer. She squeezed him back and curled into him.

_Will my love come in a ball of fire?_

_Will it be filled with hope and desire?_

_Will my love come in the pouring rain?_

_Am I ready for the joy?_

_Am I ready for the pain?_

_Am I ready for the boy?_

_Am I ready for love?_

"Ah love you too Evan. But Ah don't know how this would work. You an meh Ah mean. With mah power getting in the way an all," Marie trailed off as she pulled back from him. Evan gave her a sad smile.

"I know that it will be difficult. I know that it will be hard. But knowing that you know I love you-knowing that you love me back-is more than I could ask for." Marie almost burst into tears. He loved her. Too much. This was too hard. She wasn't ready for love. She never would be. The innocence of it all, the pureness of their emotions and the realization that it would never work built up inside of her. A tear made its way down her cheek. She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't handle it.

_It's a run around the world and it's movin so fast_

_Though I wanna find a love that's gonna last_

_A love so strong that it can withstand_

_The weight of the world in the palm of it's hand_

"Marie? Marie what's wrong?" Evan asked, wiping the traitorous tear away with a covered thumb. She shook her head and more tears came. They were relentless. Evan pulled her into him and she sobbed openly into his strong chest. He stroked her back and rocked her, soothing her with his gentle low voice.

"It's okay Marie. We'll make it work. Everything's gonna be fine. You can't hurt me. I'm not going anywhere," he said softly. Her sobs reduced to sniffles and soon she lay still in his arms.

"Ah, ah don't wanna lose you Evan," she whispered fearfully. She was terrified. Of herself. Of what she could do to him. To anyone who got to close to her. Tears began to reform behind her wet emerald eyes and she banished them with a single thought. She wouldn't cry again.

"I'm not going anywhere Marie. You can always find me." Evan bent down and kissed the top of her head gently. Nothing happened. Marie blinked and looked up at Evan. He looked surprised. He bent down again and kissed her forehead. Nothing.

"Marie? Why aren't your powers affecting me?" He asked curiously. Marie shrugged. He bent down again and raised her chin with his hand. Uncovered. He kissed her lips gently and she opened her eyes wide, watching him, waiting for him to begin to lose his strength. But he remained unchanged. She kissed him back, leaning into him, rising onto her knees to meet him.

_Will my love come in a ball of fire?_

_Will it be filled with hope and desire?_

_Will my love come in the pouring rain?_

_Am I ready for the joy? Am I ready for the pain?_

_Am I ready for the boy?_

_Am I ready for love? Later that night, as Kitty and Marie lay in bed, the boys snoring away under them, Kitty rolled on her side and faced Marie._

"_Did you talk to Evan?" She asked curiously. The ex-Goth blushed and nodded, the image of her kissing Evan filling her head. She would tell her in the morning. Kitty sighed and smiled into the darkness where she could see the outline of her best friend._

"_That's good."_


	10. Strangely Perfect

AN: Okay, I just re-read the whole story and I realized that I never said what it was that Logan gave Marie before she left in chapter four. Oopsy daisy! I kinda got caught in the moment of the chapter, and spaced out. Sorry! Here are the past three chapters:

Track seven: Better Together by Jack Johnson

Track Eight: Am I Ready for Love? By Taylor Swift

Track Nine: Strangely Perfect by Me

Yes, you read correctly. I wrote this next song. Heehee. I wrote it specifically for this story, so be nice to me about it! Its not the best, I wrote it in like, what, five minutes? It's incredibly cheesy and I probably messed up somewhere…oh wells. R&R!

XOXO,

Lyllian C.K

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marie pulled a small object out from under her pillow. It was a small box, the one that Logan had given her before she left. She hadn't opened it yet. Carefully, she opened the black velvet box to find a small genuine emerald winking up at her, the RV's lights reflecting on the dark green surface. It was strung on a golden chain, and carved in the shape of an oval. Along the chain, separated by a rainbow of small glass beads were letters. They didn't spell anything, but as Marie stared at it long enough, she figured out what they were.**

**(Starts on the left, switches back and forth from left to right going down to the stone**) PC, L, S, B, SS, R, E, HP, and P. Professor Charles, Logan, Storm, Beast, Scott Summers, Red, Elf, Half-Pint, Porcupine. In the middle of the emerald if she tilted it, or ran a finger across it, Marie could make out an M. The emerald itself was set on a flat gold piece, and she was surprised that, when she turned it around, carved on the back in small but readable letters was _always an x-men_. She smiled softly at Logan's use of his nicknames for her friends and Jean. She fastened it around her neck and swung her legs down from her shared bunk.

_I know that they know_

_That we're completely different_

_None of us the same_

_We know each other's flaws_

_Our faults _

Marie smiled as she fingered the cold emerald that quickly absorbed her body heat. Kitty was standing by the fridge in her pajamas, pink plaid shorts that peeked out from under an oversized black ac/dc tee shirt. Marie couldn't remember Kitty having any piece of clothing that was black. Or was too big.

_And sure we don't always see_

_Eye to eye on everything_

_We fight and cry_

_Live and die_

_But I wouldn't change a thing_

Kurt walked around Marie from behind, to sleepy to simply port. He grumbled something to Kitty about taking his clothes, but Kitty just ignored him. There was a thump as Evan hit the ground, rolling off of the bottom bunk. He stumbled around, eyes closed and ran into Kurt, causing them both to fall to the floor. They instantly started yelling at each other and Kitty and Marie looked down at them, smirking. Blue eyes met hazel and they started laughing.

_Everything is strangely perfect_

_Though we will try to kill each other_

_Everything is strangely perfect_

_We stick together through it all _

_Everything is strangely perfect_

_Cause that's just how we are_

Kurt and Evan were rolling on the floor in a sleepy wrestle. Evan was lazily strangling Kurt and Kurt was trying to kick Evan but soon enough both boys gave in to fatigue and soon they were on the floor, side by side, snoring. Kitty and Marie just kept laughing.

"Think we should move them?" Kitty chuckled. Marie nodded. Carefully, as though not to wake the exhausted boys, they moved to either side of them. Kitty took Kurt's wrists and Marie took his feet and they lifted him back into the bed, rolling him down against the wall. They did the same with Evan but left him where they put him.

"Let's get dressed before they wake up; more bathroom time," Kitty suggested. Marie just nodded again. They had unpacked their suitcases into the built-in drawers the second day of the trip. They had been gone for five days. They took their time picking their outfits, helping each other get dressed, doing their make up.

Kitty was wearing a pair of boyfriend jeans, the cuffs rolled up to just below her knees, a tight light pink cami with a big polka-dotted bow in the middle of the v-neck. A studded tan belt was wrapped around her bony hips, and she wore a bright pink sweater for an extra layer. Her naturally wavy brown hair was let down and it fell just past her chest.

Marie wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a simple black cami underneath a cropped grey denim jacket. Her necklace offered the only bright color against her pale cream skin. She walked to the front of the RV and sat in the driver's seat. She had her permit. Besides, how hard could driving an RV be? She turned on the huge vehicle and revved the engine before turning it to go down the hill. The hill, which hadn't seemed to hard when watching Kurt drive, was much steeper than she had anticipated, so they ended up speeding through the grass, out of control.

_we know how to get under our skin_

_And at times we just fight to win_

_There's always the dawn of the next day_

_To pull it all back together_

Marie found the brake pedal with her foot and slammed it. They came to a jerking stop at the bottom of the hill and the RV, having slid through a mud puddle mid-way and slid horizontally the rest of the hill, rocked on one side to the other before stopping. Marie opened her eyes that she had kept squeezed shut and noticed that her gloved hands were holding onto the wheel for dear life. She unbuckled herself and got up on shaky jelly legs. Nothing was shaken up too bad. Kitty was halfway through a chair, holding onto the sides until her knuckles had turned white, pillows had fallen off of the top bunk along with the black velvet box. Cupboards had swung open and some paper plates and a pan had fallen out, but everything breakable was kept in tightly latched cupboards.

The boys, however, were fast asleep on the bed, unconsciously holding onto the wall (Evan) and the side of the bed (Kurt). Kitty cautiously opened one eye and saw Marie standing, holding onto the corner of a small wall behind the driver's seat, feet pigeon toed and knees together.

"Maybe Ah shouldn't drive anymore," Marie said shakily. Kitty nodded slowly in agreement and rose out and through the chair.

_Everything is strangely perfect_

_Though we will try to kill each other_

_Everything is strangely perfect_

_We stick together through it all _

_Everything is strangely perfect_

_Cause that's just how we are_

They straightened up the slight mess and sat down next to each other on the couch across from the TV (**Yes I will do some rearranging of the RV every now and again. Bear with me. I think that's the right kind of bear. I don't know**). They looked at the boys, who had relaxed on the bed.

"Ah can't believe," Marie started.

"They slept through that," Kitty finished. The girls looked at each other and started laughing out of terror and amusement. Kurt's eyelids fluttered sleepily as he sat up and stretched his arms.

"Vhat is so funny?" He asked, whipping the sleep from his eyes. Marie and Kitty just laughed harder.

"Dude," Evan piped up as he crawled out from behind Kurt and looked out the window. "How'd we get to the bottom of the hill?"

"Yeah?" Kurt added, taking in the new view. Kitty lifted a hand and pointed at Marie.

"Marie did it!" She gasped between laughs.

_We smile_

_We laugh_

_We stick together_

_One for all_

_All for one_

_We will fly to the horizon_

_And not listen to what anyone has to say_

"What? It wasn't mah fault! Okay, maybe it was," Marie admitted. Kurt and Evan shared identical expressions of confusion. Marie explained what had happened, including the boys sleep fight, as Kitty started breakfast. When she was done, the boys cracked smiles and laughed.

_Everything is strangely perfect_

_Though we will try to kill each other_

_Everything is strangely perfect_

_We stick together through it all _

_Everything is strangely perfect_

_Cause that's just how we are_

"You guys are so weird!" Kitty said, looking at the laughing boys.

"Like you're one to talk!" Evan shot back with a friendly smile on his face.

"Moi? Weird? I'm the perfect one here!" Kitty fired back. Kurt stood and smiled at her before knocking her over and tickling her.

"You guys!" Marie shouted, trying to be heard.

"You guys," she chuckled and gave up.

_Strangely perfect_


	11. Rhythm Of The NightHappy Birthday

**Track Ten: Rhythm of the Night by Valeria**

**Kurt's message says: Happy Birthday my beloved sister. Welcome to another year in your life.**

The teens had been driving for two weeks now, making stops in small towns, always posing next to the welcome signs, getting another tourist or a local to take their picture. Kurt would flicker into his natural form right as the flash went off and he was back so fast that the person taking the picture would simply think they were crazy and just shake their head as the friendly teens drove off. They had arrived in Florida, and were driving to New Orleans.

Naturally, Kitty made them stop at the biggest mall she saw and dragged Marie into it.

"Kitty? Whats goin' on?" The southern beauty asked.

"I am so tired of your black on black on green wardrobe. So I'm getting you a new one. For all of us. Besides, it's your birthday isn't it?" Kitty asked innocently. Rogue stared at her friends in front of the mall entrance. They grinned at her and Kitty pulled out a card from behind her back.

"From us to you! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIE!!!" Kitty yelled, the boys yelling happy birthday at the same time. Tears welled up in Marie's eyes. This morning a piece of paper had fallen out of her necklace's black velvet box. In a slanted and almost edgy handwriting, Logan had given her a card, in his own way.

_Marie,_ the card began. _We've known each other for years, and you are like a daughter to me. Happy sixteenth birthday. Logan/Wolverine._

Marie whipped her eyes and took the card. She read it and this time the tears started falling. She had never cried on her birthday before. Maybe it was because she was far from home, or because her friends were being so kind to her.

_Marie/Mein Schwester, _

_It's your sixteenth birthday, you've gotten this far so lets hear a big cheer! Happy birthday, and remember we love you so much! XOXO, Kitty (you rock girl! Happy birthday to my best friend and room mate!), Evan (I'll always be here. Happy Birthday), and Kurt (Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag meiner geliebten Schwester. Willkommen zu einer weiteren Jahr in you're Leben.)_

Marie held out her wrists and Kitty took one and pulled her into the mall. It was filled with people, and after a quick glance at the map, Kitty gave a decisive nod and the boys took hold of Marie and followed Kitty as she marched through the small groups of people. She stopped at a store called Tangereen Shades.

_Dance all night_

_Dance all night_

_Dance all night_

_I believe you were expecting me_

_Dance all night_

_Dance all night_

_Dance all night_

_It is called the Moulin Rouge_

_Let's dance!_

Kitty bopped through the store, stopping at racks and pulling out items. The boys were doing the same. Kitty had informed them of Marie's sizes so they could be of assistance in the Résistance de Black. Marie giggled as Kurt tripped on his own foot and fell over onto a mannequin. The store manager didn't notice. Marie followed her friends' suit and started looking at clothes. There was no black in sight. Nothing Gothic. It was all different shades of orange. But the right shades, nothing pumpkin. From pale and tan orange to dark and burnt oranges, it was all over the place.

_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_

_Feel the rhythm_

_Forget about the worries on your mind_

_On your mind_

_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night_

_Feel the rhythm_

_Forget about the worries on your mind_

Kitty found Marie and pulled her towards the largest dressing room that the store had. She pushed her in and shut the door behind her.

"Start changing! We've set out outfits for you!" She called through the door.

Marie came out in a tan shirt with flowing sleeves that were sewn on so if they weren't there the shirt would have been a tank top. Marie had draped a big orange scarf around her neck. The shirt was paired with dark wash Bermudas that were pre-distressed.

"Yes on the shirt and scarf, no on the pants. They're cute, but kind of tacky looking," Kitty confirmed. The boys nodded.

_When it feels like the world is on your shoulders_

_And all of the madness_

_Has got you going crazy_

_Its time to get out_

_Step out into the street_

_Where all of the action is right there at your feet_

They went through the criticize and decide phase many a time. They finally settled on the first shirt and scarf, a tan dress with one diagonal strap and some fine detailing, and an orange off the shoulder top and a pair of red-orange sandals. Bag (that's right, one bag) in hand, Kitty (who was paying. Her parents were secretly filthy rich) headed off to the store next door; Feel the Breeze.

_I know a place where we can _

_dance the whole night away_

_And it's called the Moulin Rouge oh_

_Just come with me and we can_

_Shake your blues right away_

_You'll be doing fine once the music starts_

After several stores, a food court break and several hundred dollars later, Kitty declared that they were done. They went back to the RV and Kitty pulled out a short green dress she had grabbed for Marie. Clipping off the price tag at the dining table, she felt the RV begin to move.

"Hurry Kurt, we have to get her there on time!" She shouted to the driver's seat.

_To the beat of rhythm of the night_

_Dance until the morning light_

_Forget about the worries on your mind_

_We can leave them all behind_

_Oooh the rhythm of the night_

_Forget about the worries on your mind_

_We can leave them all behind_

_Oh lalalalala_

_Oh lala_

Two hours, a salon trip and two mani-pedis later, the sun was setting and they pulled up in front of a high standard underage club called Rogue. The boys hurried out of the RV and waited by the door for the girls. Kitty came out after the boys, Kurt holding his arm out for her. Her pink dress that brushed her knees clung to her like a second skin, but when she spun it flared out around her hips, revealing white spandex shorts and her freshly painted soft pink toes poked out from strappy silver heels. Her brown hair had been freshly colored a shade darker and framed her face in thick curls. She giggled, fluttering her long lashes flirtatiously at Kurt who smiled and winked at her.

Marie followed slowly, holding onto the handrail by the stairs for support as she balanced down uneasily on her black glittery heels. She finally stepped down and Evan reached out to her. Her lime green dress hit her mid-thigh, the skirt tucking under bubble style. With a low neck covered with a shimmering sunset colored fabric, she looked dazzling. Her white chunk of hair had been dyed back to brown and she now had little white peek-a-boo highlights hidden under layers of her newly cut hair. The brown waves ended exactly at her jaw line. Her hands were covered in stylish dark green gloves.

_Look at on the street now_

_The party's just beginning_

_The music's playing_

_A celebration's starting_

They lead Marie across the street to the underage club. The bouncer held up a hand as they cut in front of the other teenagers behind the red velvet rope.

"Excuse me, but you'll have to wait like everyone else," he said, gesturing to the growing line.

"We're on the list. Marie plus three," Kitty objected. The bouncer checked the clipboard he held and shook his hand.

"Try the x-men," Kurt whispered, flickering his image inducer. The bouncer raised his eyebrows and rescanned the clipboard.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was speaking to some of The Boss's friends. Please, enjoy yourselves. Go to the V.I.P lounge and tell them that Karl sent you and if they have a problem with it, to come speak with me," Karl said and opened the frosted black glass door and let them in. Kurt gave a nod and lead the group in, Kitty on his arm.

"To the dance floor!" Kitty cried, picking up on the beat of the song playing immediately. Marie gave her a quick skin-tap and absorbed her dance skills. Not that she didn't have any of her own, but just in case.

_Under street lights_

_The scene is being set_

_A night for romance_

_A night you won't forget so_

_Come join the fun_

_this ain't no time to be staying home_

_The Moulin rouge is going on yeah!_

_Tonight is gonna be a night like you've never known_

_We're gonna have a good time the whole night long oh…_

The girls hurried to the dance floor and immediately took control of the scene. The boys joined behind them, throwing in some moves of their own. The crowd loved them, forming a circle around the friends as they laughed and smiled at each other. As the song got into the chorus for the second time, Kurt disappeared.

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_

_Dance until the morning light_

_Forget about the worries on your mind_

_We can leave them all behind_

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_

_Oooh the rhythm of the night_

_Forget about the worries on your mind_

_We can leave them all behind_

_Oh lalalalala_

_Oh lalala_

Rogue flitted from Evan to other boys around her, dancing with everyone. Kitty, normally the center of the dance floor, partied with a cute boy while Kurt was gone, not because she liked the stranger, but because she was just letting go. Evan stayed close to Rogue, dancing next to her at all times, making it clear to the other guys around that the beautiful Southern girl was his and his alone.

_Cuando sientes que el mundo_

_está encima de tí_

_y la vida te tienes como loca_

_conozco un lugar_

_donde podemos bailar_

_and it is called Moulin Rouge_

The girls sat at a table, exhausted from the partying. Evan brought them two cups of a strawberry-pineapple punch from across the room. The lights were flashing, bodies were gyrating and the old song from a movie soundtrack was blasting through the speakers, killing everyone's hearing.

"This is so much fun you guys!" Marie shouted over the music.

"What?" Evan shouted back.

"Ah said, this is so much fun! Thank you!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Evan yelled. He could clearly hear Marie.

"Oh never mind! You're impossible!" Marie said, laughing. Kitty dragged her back to the center of the light up dance floor.

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_

_Dance until the morning light_

_Forget about the worries on your mind_

_We can leave them all behind_

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_

_Oooh the rhythm of the night_

_Forget about the worries on your mind_

_We can leave them all behind_

_Oh lalalalala_

_Oh lalala_

As the last few beats pounded out and the song was about to change, there was a squeal of microphone feedback.

"Oops, sorry," came a German accented voice from the DJ booth. The mutants looked over to see Kurt in his dark wash jeans and tight white long sleeve shirt and a black button down tee shirt standing with a mic in hand.

"Um, I just wanted to say Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag to mein Schwester, Marie. She's sixteen today, and we wanted to make this special for her. Would you all please be joining me and my friend's in singing to her? One, two, three!"

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Marie_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Tears welled up again in Marie's eyes as a room full of partying strangers, people her age, sang her happy birthday. She started sobbing and smiling._

"_Thank you!" She shouted to the crowd and Kurt grinned into the mic._

"_Thank you all so much! Enjoy your party!" The music started back up, a new song coming on and people smiled at Marie and wished her a happy birthday. _

_Happy Birthday Marie. _


	12. What i Wanted To Say

Track Eleven. What I Wanted To Say by Colbie Caillat

K, sorry I haven't been updating to quickly, especially on "What If" if any of you are reading that one. School started and its been kinda busy. Anywho, onto the story!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Almost to New Orleans, the teens had found a small city and had stopped to sight see a little. They were sitting at an outdoor café, sitting together at a table under a red and white table. A group of teenage girls who had been walking their dogs had stopped by the table, pulled by the dogs, who had picked up on the smell of Kurt's intriguingly different fur. None of the girl's had failed to notice how cute Evan and Kurt were. And the small town beauty qualities of the girls were not lost on Kitty and Marie. One of the girls, a red-head with charming freckles and adorable dimples was twirling hair around her finger as her golden retriever sniffed Kurt's calve.**

_**I should've done something**_

_**Again I did nothing**_

_**Watched us separate**_

_**What should I do now**_

_**Run and chase you down?**_

_**I can't hesitate**_

**A girl with big boobs and black waist length hair bent over to pet her dog the same time Evan did. When he looked up, he got a face full of cleavage. Marie crossed her arms and glared at the big breasted girl. The rest of the girls moved on while the two uber flirts stayed and continued with their flirting.**

"**It's like they don't even notice we're here," Kitty whispered to Marie as they watched the boys flirt back with the strangers. **

"**Hey girls, these two want to take the four of us around town. You in?" Evan asked the girls, turning to the two brunettes. Both looked at the other. Kitty rose.**

"**You boys have fun. Marie and I are going to go have our own fun," Kitty said snootily, eyeing some cute guys across the street. She caught one of their eyes and waved her fingers at them. He waved back and Kitty giggled as Marie rose from the table. Linking arms, the girls crossed the street to the two boys. **

_**'Cause all I wanted to say was something real**_

_**All I want you to know is how I feel **_

_**All I wanted to give was my heart**_

_**But I'm stuck here at the start **_

**Kurt and Evan watched as their crushes hurried across the street to two handsome teenage boys. Kurt's heart broke as his Kitten giggled at something the blonde one said. Evan felt a pang in his chest as Marie fingered her necklace nervously, looking up at the boy with shaggy layered black hair through her eyelashes. The boys took the girls by their arms and walked down the street and out of sight. Before they were gone though, Kitty looked over her shoulder at Kurt, who missed the hurt in her blue eyes as she left without any objection from him.**

"**Forget them, they can go play with the boys, we have you to ourselves now," the redhead said, licking her lips in a way she thought was sexy. The boys (Evan and Kurt) rose and the girls wrapped their arms around their waists. **

"**Indeed. Let's go have some fun together, shall we?" The black haired girl raised her thin eyebrows seductively. Evan and Kurt went with them reluctantly, looking at each other over the girls' heads, both expressions pained and sad. The four of them walked for a while before Kurt flicked his nose at Evan, who nodded.**

"**Lilly, Myra, will you excuse us for a minute?" Kurt asked politely and, without waiting for an answer from either of them, grabbed Evan and pulled him into a restaurant and tugged him into the bathroom. **

"**Dude, what was that for?" Evan asked, rubbing his wrist where Kurt had given it a three fingered death grip.**

"**We need to get out of here. I am vorried for the girls," Kurt said, turning in circles around the bathroom. With a sudden inspiration, he spotted a window above a toilet. **

"**AHA!" He cried and opened the stall. Standing on the toilet, he peered out the window and pushed it open. He jumped down and grabbed Evan's sore wrist again and with a quick *BAMF* they reappeared outside, behind the restaurant. **

_**It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid**_

_**Sometimes the only thing words do is get in the way**_

_**Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say**_

_**But I don't want to lose you, drive you away**_

_**Don't want to confuse you, I need you to stay**_

_**Only wish you knew what I wanted to say**_

_**Only wish you knew what I wanted to say**_

**Meanwhile, the girls (Kitty and Marie, not Lilly and Myra) were with the boys they had met (Sean and Michelangelo). Kitty laughed absent-mindedly at something Sean said as her thoughts drifted to the jokes Kurt told, which were actually funny. Marie glared at Michelangelo, making a bead of sweat appear on his forehead. He was scared of her. Sean was full of himself. Both girls were bored. Lovely.**

"**Oh, hold on Sean, my phone's ringing," Kitty said, pulling out a not ringing totally silent phone and flipped it open.**

"**Hey Kurt! Uh huh. Yeah we're on 30th**** and Melrose. Okay. Text me where you are and we'll be there in a jiff! Okey dokey, see you soon," Kitty shut the phone, ending her fake conversation.**

"**We gotta go. Sorry boys!" Kitty called, grabbing Marie and ran off in a random direction. Sean and Michelangelo looked at one another and shrugged. Ditched for the second time by two hot chicks. They continued walking down the street, discussing random things like teenagers.**

**Kitty and Marie tore through the streets of the town, not knowing where they were or where they were going.**

_**My hands are shaking**_

_**I'm yours for the taking**_

_**Don't you hesitate**_

_**Please just do one thing**_

_**One small sign, something**_

_**Let's jump off the edge**_

**Evan and Kurt raced through the streets of the town, not knowing where they were or where they were going. Kitty's flirty looks at the boys raced through Kurt's mind, her smile in his eyes, her strawberry lip gloss on his blue lips. **

**Marie's new hair, the look on her face on her birthday, the happiness when her powers didn't effect him, all of her facial expressions passed through Evan's thoughts. **

_**Cause all I want you to say is something real**_

_**All I wanted to know is how you feel**_

_**All I want you to give is your heart**_

_**But we're stuck here at the start**_

**Suddenly, in their blind running, the teens ran smack into two other people. Looking up from the ground where they had fallen, the boys saw Kitty and Marie standing above them.**

"**Kurt!"**

"**Evan!"**

"**Keety!**

"**Marie!"**

**The friends embraced and the boys held their crushes tight. Arms around shoulders and waists, the friends wandered back to where they had left the RV. Evan hopped into the driver's seat and turned the keys in the ignition. **

"**Kurt, can I talk to you?" Kitty asked and Kurt nodded. She led him to her bunk at the other end of the RV and drew a short curtain in front. The friends sat up, heads almost brushing the ceiling.**

"**Vhat is vrong Keety?"**

"**Kurt, it's just, the way you were looking at that girl, it made me feel like… like that night on the roof didn't mean anything to you," Kitty finished quietly, one arm over her front, holding onto the other wrist. Kurt blinked.**

"**Keety. Keety that night meant everything to me." Kitty didn't look at him.**

"**For some odd reason I don't believe you." **

"**Keety, look at me. Have I ever lied to you? Keety, you will always be my," Kurt faltered. Kitty looked up at him through the corner of her eye.**

"**You're what Kurt?"**

"**You vill always be my number one Keety. I love you," Kurt finished, a serious expression in his blue, and underneath the hologram, gold eyes. Kitty looked at him.**

"**I still don't believe you. Kurt, I saw you! You were flirting with her! And what about Amanda? Was I still you're number one? Or Tabitha? What about her? What about than? Do you know what I asked myself whenever I saw you with another girl? I always, always said, what about me? What about me? Will he ever look at me like that? Ever smile and laugh at everything I say? What about-" Kitty was cut off by Kurt, who had crossed over the bed and kissed her gently, but passionately.**

"**Sometimes the only thing vords do is get in the way," he whispered before he kissed Kitty again. This time, she kissed him back.**

_**It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid**_

_**Sometimes the only thing words do is get in the way**_

_**Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say**_

_**But I don't want to lose you, drive you away**_

_**Don't want to confuse you, I need you to stay**_

_**Only wish you knew what I wanted to say**_

_**Only wish you knew what I wanted to say**_

**Up at the front of the RV, Marie leaned against the wall that separated the driver's seat from the rest of the RV. She was fingering the single P next to the emerald. Porcupine. Evan. She looked at him. He looked so much older behind the wheel. His profile was refined and confident.**

"**Um," Marie started awkwardly. Evan looked at her though the mirror above his head.**

"**Hey Marie. Whats up?"**

"**Hey Evan. Um, listen. Ah wanna be honest with yah, but its kinda hard, ya know?" Evan waited patiently in silence as the southern girl fiddled with her necklace, eyes on her green flip flops. **

"**The way you were lookin' at that girl, the one with her boobs in yer face… It bothered meh. And now Ah want the truth. Do you like meh?" Marie blurted her question quickly. A look crossed Evan's face and he focused intently on the road.**

_**It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid**_

_**Sometimes the only things words do is get in the way**_

_**Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest things to say**_

_**But I don't want to lose you**_

_**I don't wanna lose you**_

_**No I don't wanna lose you**_

_**No I don't wanna lose you**_

"**Marie," Evan pulled over to the side of the road. Unbuckling, he rose and turned to his friend.**

_**I should've done something, I should've done something**_

_**I should've done something, but I never wanted too.**_

_**I should've done something, I should've done something**_

_**I should've done something, but I never wanted too.**_

**Evan put his hands on Marie's arms. He looked her in the eye, her green eyes curious and defiant, ready for something that they didn't want. Pre-tears were watering up to the surface, giving the dark green more depth than already.**

"**Marie, I don't like you," Evan stated calmly. Marie took in a deep breath and stiffened underneath Evan's grip. But he didn't let her go.**

_**(I don't wanna lose you, drive you away)**_

_**I don't wanna lose you**_

_**(I only wish you knew what I wanted to say)**_

_**No I don't wanna lose you**_

_**(what I wanted to say)**_

"**Okay than. As long as we're clear." Marie struggled to break free of Evan's strong, warm hands.**

"**Marie, I don't like you. I love you. I love you're accent, your eyes, your smile, your laugh. I love the way you walk, I love the way you talk, the way you can be scared and brave at the same time. I love every piece of you, every inch, every hair, every perfection and every fault."**

_**I should've done something, I should've done something**_

_**I should've done something, but I never wanted to.**_

_**I should've done something, I should've done something**_

_**I should've done something, but I never wanted to.**_

"_**Ah love you too Evan."**_


	13. Since U Been Gone

Author's Note: Keep in mind that this is New Orleans before Hurricane Katrina.

XOXO,

Lyllian C.K.

* * *

As the four friends walked through New Orleans, Marie couldn't help but think about Remy. Whenever she saw him, he was always speaking of his beloved home town New Orleans, how beautiful it was and how everything was loud and colorful and how the streets were filled with music. He was right, of course. People were on the streets dancing to music and even her friends had some dance in their steps as they walked the streets of the city.

_Here's the thing, we started out friends_

_ It was cool but it was all pretend_

_ Yeah, yeah. Since you've been gone_

Marie's thoughts were clouded with the red-eyed older mutant, and as Kitty looked back at her, concern crossed her eyes. Marie had told her about what happened between her and Evan, him not being affected by her powers and everything else, so why wasn't Marie celebrating like the rest of them?

"Marie? You okay?" Kitty asked as she dropped behind the boys to walk next to her friend.

"Ah, Ah'm fine Kitty. Really," Marie replied, distracted by the sudden appearance and than disappearance of a man with a brunette ponytail and trench coat. Kitty tugged on Marie's arm and pulled her up with Evan. Evan linked his arm with Marie's, unafraid of her powers, but afraid for the loss in her green eyes.

"Marie? Marie, are you there?" He asked, slightly joking.

_You're dedicated, you took your time_

_ Wasn't long until I called you mine_

_ Yeah yeah. Since you been gone._

Remy had promised her he would always be around. He promised that he would always love her, always be her shoulder to cry on. And then she caught him with some curvy blonde chick with a giggle in her voice and slender hands that caressed his face.

_All you'd ever hear me say_

_ was how I pictured me with you_

_ that's all you'd ever hear me say_

_ But since you been gone_

_ I can breathe for the first time_

_ I'm still moving on yeah yeah_

_ Thanks to you now I get what I want_

_ Since you've been gone_

As Marie's raging thoughts filled with images of her and Remy, him at arm's distance so he didn't collapse, her pleading him to come closer, her and Evan kissing in the RV, Evan holding her close with no fear for himself, she didn't realize that Evan had collapsed until her arms started to grow spikes.

"Evan!" Kurt yelped as he hurried to his friend's unconscious side. The brown-skinned boy lay on the sandy ground, eyes closed, perfectly still, but breathing. Barely.

"Oh my God. What have Ah done?" Marie said and ran away from the sight of her best friend's surrounding her boyfriend on the ground. People pointed and whispered as she ran past them, arms clutched to her chest to hide the alien spikes.

_How can I put it you put me on_

_ I even fell for that stupid love song_

_ Yeah yeah, since you been gone_

_ How come I never hear you say_

_ I just wanna be with you?  
I guess you never felt that way._

Marie hid herself in a shaded space between the tightly packed buildings and sobbed into her hands. What had she done wrong? New Orleans reminded her of Remy at every turn, every face, every person who looked her in the eye. Remy, who had never truly loved her, even though he couldn't get close to her. Not like Evan. Evan could touch her, hold her, kiss her. Evan loved her with no fear, no worries, no other women.

"Rogue?"

Marie looked up to see the Devil himself blocking out the world with his trench coat.

"Ah'm sorry sir, Ah don't know who you're talkin' bout. Mah name is Marie," she replied coldly, green eyes flat with anger and hatred. They were met with red eyes filled with regret, unspoken apologies and a little bit of fear.

_But since you been gone_

_ I can breathe for the first time_

_ I'm so moving on yeah yeah_

_ Thanks to you now I get what I want_

_ Since you been gone_

"Rogue it's me, Remy! Remember ma cherie?" The man asked flirtaciously.

"Don't go there Remy. Yah had yer chance with me and yah blew me off for that blonde ditz with the stupid voice. Ah don't know you, and Ah don't need you. Ah have a boyfriend who loves me more than you ever could. He holds me close and kisses meh goodnight. Now if you'll excuse meh, mah friends are waiting," Marie said defiantly.

_You had your chance you blew it_

_ Out of sight out of mind_

_ Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_ Again and again and again and again!_

"He kisses you? How? So he can fall asleep too? Rogue, you and I both know that that is impossible," Remy laughed. Marie gave him a look that froze his laughter.

"Mah name is Marie," she reminded him coldly.

"Marie? Marie, I'm okay!" She heard Evan call out. Marie pushed past Remy, and found Evan across the street. Remy was still watching her, so she wrapped her arms around Evan, who, after a moment of surprise, hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked softly.

"I'm fine," Evan smiled.

"Good. Cause ah can't do this when you're unconscious." And with that she kissed him, in full sight of Remy, who kicked the ground angrily and stormed off.

_Since you've been gone_

_ I can breathe for the first time_

_ I'm moving on yeah yeah_

_ Thanks to you now I get now I get_

_ you should know got to get what I want_

_ Since you've been gone_

_ Since you've been gone_

_ Since you've been gone_

Author's Note: I've been wanting to do this song as a confrontation between Marie and Remy since I started this story. I know it's been a while since I last updated, and that this probably isn't my best chapter, but I was pleased that I finally did this song/episode. Reviews are the best things ever! Stay tuned for more, and if there's a specific song and episode you would like to see, let me know!

XOXO,

Lyllian C.K


End file.
